This is it
by Zorcoz
Summary: It's a big moment, he can scarcely believe it's happening.


**_Author's Note_**

 **I've never written a fanfiction before, so I don't think this'll be anything special, but I figured that I would give it a try and see how it goes. Why not am I right? I'm not expecting for this story to be read by everyone, but for those who do like it and want to see more of what I can do, please leave a comment so I know. That's all so let's get to the story shall we?**

 **Oh one more thing, I'm pretty sure I need to put in one of these:**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Steins; Gate or anything affiliated with it._**

 **This is it**

It was time. The moment had come, something that he thought would never have happened. HE had looped over the same moments so many times now that the new ones seemed too unreal to possibly be true. Could it really be happening though? This was something that he had sought after for so long, for it to finally be happening…. It was maddening! Surely this entire situation was something thought up by the organization. YES! That was it, this was all a lie, an illusion, in reality he was floating suspended in a pod in some undisclosed location, stolen away in the night with nary a trace left behind for his companions to follow. He threw back his head in maniacal laughter, bellowing with a false bravado at the unseen specters who had trapped in in this diabolical prison, truly they were a clever bunch, to attempt to imprison him by giving him the very things that he had wanted more than everything, that he would give everything and anything to have, but he had seen through their petty illusions, it was time to release him and fight face to face! Mano e' mano. But nothing came of it he was still sitting there, the only difference was that now the audience in the room stared at him with exasperated looks, even on a day as important as today he would still act the crazy fool, fighting an enemy that simply did not exist. Well that was that. Time to face reality, he was scared.

The music started

Then his breath was caught in his throat as the star of the day appeared.

A vision of beauty. That was the only way he could describe it. Across the long corridor enveloped in sparkling glow of pure feminine allure. Scarlet locks draped across her nape delicately, standing out boldly against a backdrop of snow white that seemed to glisten in the bright rays of the afternoon sun. With her face concealed he could only imagine what kind of expression she wore at that moment. Though if it was anything like his own it would have had to involve a slacked jaw and a gaze that never once wavered. As the beauteous figure approached him, climbing steps until she stood parallel to his own figure his hands slowly lifted from his side to lift away the thin veil separating his gaze from her own. With the barrier gone he was met with a soft and gentle stare, an almost fragile look roaring into his consciousness accompanied by the barest hint of a smile. Next to him a man spoke on and on about some malarkey that he could have cared less about, it was merely a formality after all, he was simply waiting until the man would say those 6 words, in this moment nothing else existed but him and her. Finally after giving a small speech and uttering a simple 2 word phrase it was here, there they were, the words he was waiting for, but suddenly he found himself doubting it again, the reality of the moment, he was terrified that if he pushed this too far that everything would fall apart.

As they sat there for what could only have been mere moments at the most his companion grew tired of waiting, her voice breaking through his scrambled thoughts, "Kiss me you idiot." And just like that the worries were gone, and he leaned forward, planting a kiss on waiting lips.

 ** _Post Credit_**

 **So there it is, my first ever story to be posted. I'm kinda shit at dialogue so I avoided it like the plague in case you didn't notice. Steins; Gate is pretty old at this point, so I don't know how many people will actually see this, but for those who do as I said in the AN please leave a comment about your thoughts, I'd really like to know. That'll be it. Thanks!**


End file.
